Nocturne in Prussia Minor
by erbby17
Summary: Austria notices something curious on Prussia's body: a tattoo of piano keys, and Austria decides to test out the new "instrument". Kink meme fill! Light sexual content, nothing too serious/graphic, just references.


_A/N: Hey all! It's been a while, huh? Well, school happens so yeah. But this little ditty is a fill from the kink meme, "_**Prussia with a piano's keyboard tattooed on his body and Austria playing it in bed. Prussia wants to just lie there and let him do it because he loves having Austria's hands all over him, but it just tickles so darn much**_**.**", and I couldn't resist so I wrote in one sitting and posted it immediately. I hope you all enjoy! :D_

_Nothing is mine. :3

* * *

_

**Nocturne in Prussia Minor**

Austria can clearly recollect the first time he saw that odd brand across Prussia's side, those familiar black bars scaling his thin frame, carefully placed rib upon rib. He had tilted his head back on that one night they decided upon the infamous 'doggy-style', and spotted the image that had so infinitely been embedded in his memory. "Are those piano keys," he had asked between pants and moans, seeing Prussia's face flare up with red and freezing up in the middle of the sex act.

For the rest of the night, Prussia had claimed the intimacy to be ruined, obviously ashamed and offended that his pride had been shattered so easily, but Austria didn't care; he simply wanted to exam the piano keys decorating the silver-haired man's sides. "You can't," he stuttered beneath mumbles. "It's still healing."

Healing? So a tattoo, Austria concluded, imagining the marks to be there due to permanent marker on some ridiculous bar-dare. But a tattoo of piano keys? A black eagle or an iron cross or even a flute (if one was limited to choosing musical instruments) would fit Prussia more so than a piano. Austria promised to drop the subject that night, leaving his curiosity to be filled some other time.

It took several attempts to get Prussia back in bed, the tattoo an obvious secret he wished no one to see, which would explain the sexual position of the night he first had the tattoo. But when Prussia finally gave in, a far from amused grimace on his face, Austria chanced a smirk, knowing he would be able to see exactly what haunted the flesh on Prussia's right side.

The two didn't get much further than kissing, touching, and stripping that night, Austria's main objective of the night _not_ to climax, since that could be saved for later; he had a much more urgent matter to which to attend.

Prussia's hand was just about to round the corner towards the aristocrat's behind when Austria grabbed his wrist firmly, a devious smirk on the brunette's lips. "Wait," he nearly whispered, slowly moving Prussia's hand back and gently pushing him against the bed sheets. "I want to see _that_."

"Jesus Christ, Specs, can we just fuck?"

Austria did not answer, partly because he detested that "pet" name Prussia's tongue loved so much; honestly, how rude could the cretin be? Austria didn't even wear his glasses in bed, which so happened to be the time the nickname came up most often, or at least it seemed that way.

"No," he said, fingers dancing along Prussia's pale skin and turning the ex-nation on his side, which proved to be simpler and with less resistance than Austria expected. "I'm sure it's healed by now."

He glanced down upon the keys, gliding his slim fingers across them, half-expecting them to make a sound, before reassuring himself that they were merely ink on a shivering canvas. Tilting his head, Austria noted the astonishing detail on the keys; they were the perfect width and the perfect color; it had been the first time Austria noticed just how ivory-pale Prussia's skin was. They even had the look of age to them, as if the piano was a classic, played by numerous musicians over a few centuries. Or perhaps, just one musician.

"This is my piano," Austria whispered, his guess confirmed by the deep shade of red that meshed with Prussia's eyes on the ex-nations cheeks. Austria glanced up at the rare image, a sly smile on his face.

Prussia's fleshed twitched beneath Austria's firm fingers pressed down on his side, squirming in the discomfort of his situation. "Y-yeah, well," he tried to blurt out, but Austria's laughter seemed to take over the sound in the room.

"Did you wheel it out of my house into a tattoo parlor without my knowing? How else would you get every perfect detail of my keyboard, including the dent on the middle C?"

"No, I didn't wheel it out of your house. _Gott_, that'd be like fucking suicide," he complained, sitting upright and covering his inked flesh. "I just…took a bunch of pictures, that's all."

Austria's hand snuck back onto Prussia's side, massaging the musical rib cage and lulling Prussia back onto the bed. "Why," he asked, eyes focused on the keys, less concerned about the reason and more flattered by the action.

"Because, you just love that damn thing so much," he sputtered out after a painful gap of silence.

Austria smiled. "So you think this would make me love you more?"

Another measure of rest, Austria's fingers splayed upon the keyboard and ready to start at his maestro's lead.

"Maybe," Prussia muttered as Austria began to play something, causing his pale partner to squirm even more on the bed sheets. "St-stop that!"

The melody echoed throughout Austria's mind, his piece of choice a simple nocturne, to match the night's innocent atmosphere. He cared little for Prussia's requests, noting how only the other man's limbs would flail about, but his torso remained still, as if not to disturb the musician at work. His fingers played silent chords up Prussia's hip, lightly gliding up to his top rib, his head swaying to the gentle tempo. A dust of pink covered his cheeks, considering this a new hobby; then they'd never have sex again.

Prussia must have heard that thought, his hand gripping Austria's wrist, stopping the inaudible tune from reaching its end. "Stop that. It tickles," he said, voice annoyed and impatient.

Austria looked straight into those crimson orbs, noting their dull hue, before moving his glance to just outside the realm of the keys. "You're hard," he noted, eager to play more in hopes that it would further excite his partner. "I don't think _he_ wants me to stop," he said, stretching his fingers and prepared to play a faster tune.

"N-no!"

"_Ja_," Austria insisted, started a new piece immediately and feeling Prussia's grip loosen around his wrist. Oh, Austria could do this all night, all day, all year, all _eternity_ if he damn well pleased. And not only for the sheer pleasure of playing something like a piano tattoo, but to see and feel Prussia squirm and twitch, at his own touch! That was the exciting part, reminding himself of the brutal soldier this man once was, now reduced to a sentimental lover with a sensitive reflex and a kink for musical instrument tattoos. Time sure made fools of everyone, and Prussia was no exception, no matter how often the ego-maniac tried to convince himself of his sheer awesomeness.

Mozart was a wonderful choice to play, seeing how those 'too many notes' played a part in catching every one of Prussia's sensitive spots. It was odd, and arousing, how the little giggles and bursts of laughter from Prussia's lungs seemed to harmonize with the tune in Austria's mind, making Austria up the tempo, further exciting the silver-haired man's nerves, before his nearly rolled over and fell off the bed.

"Fuck, Specs, are you trying to kill me?"

Austria hid his laughter as best he could, the priceless image of Prussia's frightened face forever imbedded in his memory. "I'm just having fun," he said, turning up his nose in a defensive manner after his small bout of amusement. "But you seem to never want me to have any fun."

"Jeez," Prussia said, reaching out to cup Austria's haughty chin. "Don't get all pissy like that. Come here."

The retired German state had quite a knack for coaxing Austria into a kiss, the silver-haired man bringing his brunette companion in close and moving those slim fingers back on his tattooed side. "You can play me all you want, Roddy."

Another despised nickname.

"Just don't tickle me as much, okay?"

Rolling his amethyst eyes, Austria lightly drummed his fingers along the keys once more, just to see Prussia flinch. "That's going to be a difficult task, hm?"

Prussia bared his teeth in defense, but Austria managed to distract that mouth in one more, deeper kiss, sliding onto Prussia's lap and finally giving in to the other man's needs for the night; he could play a minuet later, perhaps when the other man was asleep; that would surely be entertaining.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, all!_

**_~erbby_**


End file.
